This project focuses on the psychiatric, psychological and social correlates of endocrine disorders of growth, development and maturation in chilidren ages 4 to 16. The disorders being studied include precocious puberty, Turners Syndrome, short stature and delayed adolescene. As a first step we are extensively studying many disorders using a well standardized parental report screening instrument, the Child Behavior Check List (CBCL). Raw and nomalized scaled scores are obtained for the child's social competency and behavior problems. Data will be analyzed on several levels. On the simplest level, separate comparisons, will be made of the children with each disorder and children from the sample used to standardize the CBCL matched on sex, age, race and SES. A second level uses the various disorders as comparison groups for each other, thus allowing us to control for such factors as hospitalization and unusual physical appearance. A third level would use each child as his own control to assess the effects of treatment, obtaining measures before and after treatment. The results from these analyses can, in turn, suggest leads for more intensive study of specific aspects of disturbed functining in children with these disorders.